1. (FIELD OF THE INVENTION)
The present invention relates generally to a power supply circuit for an electrical equipment or device to be mounted on a movable or detachable component of an automotive vehicle. More specifically, the invention relates to a power supply circuit for a high-mount brake lamp, a rear defogger and so forth installed on a detachable rear vehicle body component.
2. (DESCRIPTION OF THE BACKGROUND ART)
High-mount brake lamps are known to be effective for causing drivers of vehicles to the rear to notice application of the brakes. Such high-mount brake lamps are generally mounted or installed on a rear portion of the vehicle at higher elevation than the rear combination lamps. High-mount lamps are generally designed to be turned ON in synchronism with brake lamps in the rear combination lamps upon application of the brakes.
When this type of high-mount brake lamp is installed on a vehicle of the type which has a detachable rear vehicle body component, installation of another high-mount lamp will be desirable so that a high-mount brake lamp is provided even after the detachable rear body component is removed from main and permanent body component. In such cases, electric power has to be supplied selectively to one of the two high-mount lamps.